La'Myia Good
| origin = Los Angeles, California, U.S. | instrument = Vocals | genre = | occupation = | years_active = 1993–present | label = Arista | associated_acts = | website = }} La'Myia Janae Good–Bellinger (born September 27, 1979) is an American singer and actress. Good is best known for her voice work in the blockbuster PlayStation 3 game Killzone 3 as the voice of Jammer and her work with R&B group Isyss. Good has appeared in numerous television shows such as Tall Hopes, Sister, Sister, The Parent 'Hood, Smart Guy, ER, The Parkers and Judging Amy. She has also appeared in films such as The Wood and more recent Dick Little. Early life Good was born in Panorama City, California to Tyra Wardlow-Doyle (who worked as her sisters' manager into her teens), and Leon Good, an LAPD police officer. Good is the older sister of actress Meagan Good and older cousin of actor/singer Dijon Talton. Good's sister Meagan Good has said of their heritage that their grandmother is "Jewish and African. My mother's father was Cherokee and something else. My dad's mother's Puerto Rican and black, and his father was from Barbados." Career Isyss and BAD GYRL In 2001, Good along with LeTecia Harrison, Ardena Clark, and lead singer Quierra Davis-Martin formed the R&B group known as Isyss. As a group they achieved moderate success in 2002 with their debut album "The Way We Do", which included the Hot 100 charting singles "Day & Night" featuring rapper Jadakiss and their signature song "Single For The Rest Of My Life". During their career they performed the theme song to the short lived BET talk show "Oh Drama". They were also nominated for two Soul Train Lady of Soul Awards and they took home one award. They were the spokespersons for the hair care products "Got 2 B So Smooth". Unfortunately they were later dropped from Arista Records (due to poor album sales) before they could release their second album. Ardena Clark was later replaced by a new member "Love" shortly before they broke up due to creative differences. Their only album "The Way We Do" reached # 55 on the Billboard Charts and has only sold about 300,000 copies. After leaving the group in 2006, Good and "Love" both became members of the new R&B trio known as BAD GYRL. Personal Good is married to singer Eric Bellinger (since 2014) and the two have a son Elysha Bellinger born in March 2015. . Essence.com. January 30, 2015. Retrieved August 10, 2015. Filmography Discography * The Way We Do (2002) References External links *La'Myia Good on Myspace * Category:1979 births Category:Living people Category:Actresses from Los Angeles Category:African-American female singers Category:American people of Cherokee descent Category:American people of Native American descent Category:People from Panorama City, Los Angeles Category:American actresses of Puerto Rican descent Category:Singers from Los Angeles Category:Hispanic and Latino American female singers Category:American video game actresses Category:American soul singers Category:American people of Jewish descent Category:American people of Barbadian descent Category:Arista Records artists Category:20th-century American actresses Category:21st-century American actresses Category:African-American actresses Category:American television actresses Category:American film actresses Category:American voice actresses